


Miscellaneous Popcorn

by jewishushanka



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishushanka/pseuds/jewishushanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the usual slackers they are, Mordecai and Rigby ditch work to chill out behind the snack stand in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscellaneous Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfiction for this fandom and it probably sucks but whatever, I enjoyed writing it.

The cool cement that made up the snack stand building felt nice against Mordecai’s back that he actually sighed in relief as he slid down the structure. The thin material of his t-shirt bunched up a bit as he slid down and the rough texture of the building began to scratch his skin a bit -- but he ignored it and continued the action until his bottom hit the soft grass and he was sitting next to Rigby. Rigby was already opening a bag of pre-popped popcorn, shoving his hand into the bag and throwing up a few pieces to attempt to catch in his mouth. Out of the three he threw up, the brunette only caught one and he angrily looked down to the popcorn that was scattered around his body. 

Mordecai chuckled at his friend then grabbed some popcorn of his own and copied Rigby’s actions. The brunette looked up with equally brown eyes as each piece was caught successfully in Mordecai’s mouth. Rigby only scowled and began shoving large quantities of popcorn in his mouth. 

The humidity for the day was high and Mordecai thanked that there was plenty of shade behind the snack stand building. This was just another day that the two were slacking off on the work they were supposed to be doing for the park. Mordecai could already hear the comment their boss would yell at them when he found out they slacking off once again. But at the moment Mordecai didn’t care -- all he was worried about was eating as much of that bagged popcorn he could before Rigby did. 

Punching the brunette in the arm with enough force that Rigby dropped the bag, Mordecai grabbed it quickly and tilted the bag back into his open mouth. 

“Aw, dude not cool! Get your own.”

With a mouth full, the taller of the two replied with, “You weren’t complaining just a few seconds ago.”

“Just a few seconds ago, you weren’t hogging the whole bag to yourself like a fatass.”

Swallowing the now chewed up food, Mordecai handed over the bag which now only contained around two small handfuls of the delight. Rigby scowled once again at his friend, throwing the bag to the ground then lunged forward, tackling Mordecai so the rest of his body laid sprawled in the grass.

“What the hell man?!”

The two wrestled around in the grass for dominance, Rigby flailing his arms around in an attempt to hit Mordecai in any sort of way, and the latter trying to grab the flailing arms. As Mordecai was flipped over to where the brunette was now on top, Rigby thrust a hand into Mordecai’s hair (which was beginning to fade to a softer tone of blue he didn’t like) and tugged harshly at the strands. 

The reaction was one the brunette wasn’t expecting and as soon as it happened, he quickly let go of his friend’s hair and froze. The small moan that escaped from Mordecai’s lips seemed to echo throughout the quietness in the park. A small blush crept onto the rounds of his cheeks and his navy blue eyes darted away from the boy on top of him.

Rigby muttered an apology but he still didn’t get off the other slacker. It was almost as though he couldn’t move at all -- or at least for the first few seconds. He slowly began to lean closer to Mordecai and soon his lips her touching the other’s. He could tell the notion caught Mordecai off guard by the way his body tensed up from underneath him, but after a quick moment he relaxed pushing his own mouth further against the brunette’s. 

Mordecai could taste the salt from the popcorn all over Rigby’s lips and he only guessed that his tongue contained more of the substance, and just for reassurance -- he bit Rigby’s bottom lip then shoved his tongue past them. A small pant was released when the brunette’s mouth opened, and the blue haired slacker smirked to himself. The moment their tongues met one another, Mordecai sighed at the taste of more salt and something else he couldn’t quite name. A tiny sliver of saliva was beginning to trail down his chin and that’s when Mordecai decided to pull away, wiping the substance off with the back of his hand and just staring up to the brown’s of Rigby’s eyes. 

The position was beginning to bother him, and a blush crept its way back to the rounds of his cheeks. 

“You can get off of me now.”

Rigby’s eyes widened and he started doing just that. “Oh! Right, sorry.”

Mordecai went back to sitting against the cement blocks of the snack stand, watching as Rigby mimicked the motion. Before his friend could object or beat him to it, Mordecai reached over to grab the popcorn bag that was abandoned in the grass and began shoving the last bits into his mouth. A few pieces went flying as he tried to shove majority of them in at the same time and a lot of tiny crumbs fell onto the front of his shirt. The brunette looked over to his friend, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You’re unbelievable, Mordecai. Next time I’m not sharing with you.”

“Dude, you say that every time and yet nothing ever changes.”

Rigby groaned loudly, looking away in the other direction and muttering to himself under his breath. 

"By the way, don't go around pulling my hair as some sort of defense mechanism from now on."

“As though I would really do that.” 

Mordecai rolled his navy blue eyes then began shifting closer to Rigby so that their thighs were touching. Neither made a comment about the notion acting as though it was totally normal. 

“I’m still pissed about the popcorn.”

Turning slightly Mordecai punched Rigby in the shoulder and snickered to himself. “Tough luck. Go buy another bag then.” 

The brunette threw his head back hitting it on the building lightly, groaning as he did so. The time was ticking by and there was still plenty of work to do but at this point it didn’t matter. It was pretty much too late to begin and be able to finish everything before the night came. Mordecai looked down to the small brunette sitting next to him and smiled to himself -- this was all that mattered at the time.


End file.
